


like ghosts in the snow

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blood, Come Eating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Predator/Prey, Rape Roleplay, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Context : After dealing with ghost Lucio's dirty suggestions at the worst possible times around all your friends, you're stuck alone with him in the magical realm after losing Asra. You've been arguing and walking, and hes been shamelessly flirting until he realizes he can actually touch you here. I'm bad at summaries.





	like ghosts in the snow

You'd been walking for hours in darkness. The sun had set and the cold air was settling into your bones. You can feel Lucio's burning gaze all but searing a hole into the back of your head. You roll your eyes as you hear him start to speak again, you were tired of the arguing. You knew finding Asra should be first on the list, but he disagreed, and made sure you were thoroughly aware over the course of the last few hours.  
"Getting tired?" He teased, noting your slowing pace.  
"We've been walking for forever, something doesn't seem right. We should be out of this forest by now." You say, softly. Your exhaustion making itself obvious in your strained voice.  
Snow crunched below your feet, it was getting deeper.  
"Maybe we should... Rest.." Lucio suggests, grabbing your wrist to stop you, looking you up and down like you were a treat. You roll your eyes. He's been half flirting with you the whole time hes been attached to you, you know he's using it to get his own way. He just didn't want to keep searching, and at this point, you were too tired to argue.  
You turned to face him, Sighing defeatedly. A wicked grin spread out over his face as he shoved you forcefully against a tree, knocking the breath out of you. "What the fuck Lucio?!" You gasped, blinking until your vision cleared.  
"Now now, no need for dirty words pet I've hardly touched you" he said evenly in your ear, hot breath ghosting over your cheek. "Maybe we should stay here, I don't want to go back to being a ghost" he sighed, rubbing his erection against your hip.  
"Ahhh.. Lucio I don't think -oomph-!" He pressed his metal hand over your mouth as his other hand found the hem of your shirt, trailing its way up to your chest as you wiggled uselessly against his body. His fingers were cold, his breath on your neck hot as he gently suckled the soft spot under your ear before biting down harshly, trailing wet kisses down your neck to your collarbone. His frozen fingertips found their way to your already hardening nipple, ghosting over it before pinching, tugging, dragging a desperate moan from your covered mouth before you could stop it.  
Then he pulled away completely, leaving you disheveled in the cold breeze. You could feel your face heat as you tried to process what just happened, why was he looking at you that way, that feral smile, wild eyes.. he wasn't a ghost flirting with you anymore, he was warm and solid and right in front of you and clearly was about to make good on all those seemingly empty dirty promises. Your heart pounded in your chest, you couldn't decide if you were going to run or try to fight, you couldn't move, as if frozen to the ground. The silence of the forest rang in your ears, you could hear only your heartbeat and his breathing. His smile grew at your hesitation.  
“I’m going to count to 10, my love, and then you’re going to run. And the moment I catch you, I’m going to pin you to the ground and fucking destroy you.”  
As if your body was on autopilot, you took off running. You ran faster than you had ever before, as if hell itself were at your heels. Your lungs burned and your muscles screamed, your body already exhausted from hours of overexertion. Trees blurred past you as you ran until you thought your heart would explode. Dizziness overcame you as you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and slam you to the ground. Defeat.  
His hands immediately at your waist, he tugged down your pants so forcefully you could hear seams tear. You winced as metal fingertips dug into your hips, instantly drawing blood. He flipped you over so that you were facing him, he looked absolutely feral. Your heart skipped a beat as he captured your lips with his, teeth tugging lips and tongue rubbing forcefully against yours, his weight pinning you to the ground. His hand reached down between your legs, his thumb immediately brushing against your sensitive nub. You reluctantly sighed into his mouth as he growled in response. You were already wet for him, he knew it, and you hated it. You tried to wiggle away as his fingers slid down your slit, spreading the wetness And probing your entrance.  
He pulled back so that your lips were barely touching, his saliva dribbling from your bruised lips to your cheek, you couldn't force your face to hide the fact that you were enjoying this. Your traitorous body shivered as he slid a long finger inside you, seeking that magic spot with a gentle come-hither finger motion. You whimpered as his fingertip brushed against it, you could feel yourself dripping, soaking his hand.  
“You can hate me all you want, but you can’t deny how good I make you feel,” he whispered, inches from your face. He slipped a second finger into you, quickening the pace. Your eyes squeezed closed as you tried to hold back a moan, his thumb brushed against your soaked clit and you cried out in surprise. Ripples of pleasure spread throughout your body as he fucked you with his hand, pinning you helplessly to the snow covered ground. Hot skin, cold snow, Lucio's lips hovering over yours and you hated him even more for it all.  
All at once, his hand moved away, he pushed your knees further apart, exposing your most private parts to the elements. You shivered as a cold breeze surrounded you. And then his weight was pressing onto you again, you could feel him lining himself up to push into your opening. As if you crashed back into reality, you struggled again, wiggling against him uselessly as his teeth caught your bottom lip and squeezed. You could feel skin tearing before you stopped struggling, pleading with him.  
"Lucio think about this, you don't want this, let's just sto-UHH!-p" you cried out as he pushed his thoroughly hardened cock into your desperate hole. His mouth covered yours in a wet kiss, thrusting into you deeper with each small movement of his hips, causing you to whimper into his kiss. It was much larger than his fingers, your body desperately trying to fit him as it stretched to capacity. You protested as he went deeper, tried to wiggle out from under his muscled body, away from his intoxicating kisses. It was no use.  
“Ssshhh, kitten. I’m not even half way in. Be a good pet and shut the fuck up.”  
At the demand, you could feel yourself getting more aroused, he slid all the way inside you, filling you all the way. He stopped for a moment, staring down at you with a terrifying glint in his eyes, before pulling out and slamming back into you. You screamed as he set a brutal pace, moaning desperately as you could feel the hot coil in your belly tightening, your fingernails digging into his thighs. He reached down to stroke your clit, hurdling you closer to the edge, tears in your eyes, writhing beneath him muttering unintelligible words as he watched you hungrily.  
"Pretend you don’t want it. Scream for me while I fuck you. Beg for me to stop.”  
"Please! Puh..lease.. stop! Lucio! Fuck.. ahhHH!" you cried, gasping for a breath, and came hard on his length, the world falling away beneath you.  
"Again." He whispered demandingly in your ear, ruthlessly lavishing attention on your oversensitive clit, grinding deeper into your core. Stars cloud your vision as you come again, shuddering underneath him.  
“P-please, please, I can’t do it—I can’t come anymore, please s-stop.” you sobbed between harsh thrusts, his thumb slowing between your wet thighs.  
He chuckled darkly, a deep, feral sound, and caught your throat with his teeth. You could feel his pace becoming desperate as he moved to kiss you again, his fingers wrapping around your throat.  
He ground his hips into yours, a desperate cry briefly escaping his lips as you felt him come inside you, filling you with the proof that you'd let him fuck you like you belonged to him. He reached down between your legs with hooded eyes, and brought his wet fingers to your mouth as he continued to steadily thrust into your dripping hole.  
"I want you to taste me while you come on my cock like a good little girl" he muttered as he began to roll his hips, hitting all your sensitive spots at once, metal hand on your neck and his soft fingers in your throat as the deliciously salty taste of his come fills your mouth.  
Impossibly, you're shuddering underneath him again, grinding up on him as your eyes roll back, unable to breathe as he forces another orgasm out of your exhausted body.  
He slows to a stop, removes his fingers from your mouth and gently climbs off you, fixing both his clothes and yours as you come down off the high, watching the gentle snow fall around you. Lucio pulls you into his arms under the cover of a nearby tree, wrapping his cape around you as you doze off in his soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Title name does not belong to me, it is a song lyric, and of course Lucio & Asra don't belong to me.
> 
> Inspired by prompts from:  
https://vesuviannights.tumblr.com/post/187632411308/smutty-prompt-list-the-anything-goes-edition
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!!!


End file.
